Change
by MeredithCullenSalvatore
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella alone in the Woods, what happens when Damon overhears the conversation.
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Chapter One**

Damon POV

 _How could I be so stupid? I should have known Katherine wouldn't be there!_

Damon was once again trying to cope with the heart break Katherine had caused. After all this time, to find out she wasn't locked in the Tomb was something he was not expecting. He ran through the woods at vampire speed. As he was running, he caught a whiff of Cold One stench. There was a smell he hadn't smelled in almost a century. He decided to track it.

The scent led him to a forest. He kept enough distance so that he knew the Cold One wouldn't smell him. With his keen vampire hearing, he could hear the conversation it was having with a human.

EDWARD I don't want you to come!

BELLA You don't... want me. EDWARD No. I'd like to ask one favor though.

BELLA Anything.

EDWARD Don't do anything stupid or reckless -- do you understand? ... for Charlie's sake. Just... take care of yourself.

BELLA I... yes... I will. He softens ever-so-slightly. EDWARD Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Particularly if you're not reminded.

BELLA No, this is - don't do this. Please.

EDWARD Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reining myself in so I can be with a human. BELLA Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you --

EDWARD You're not good for me, Bella.

EDWARD I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella...'

At this point, Damon rushes away. All of this is too hard for him to listen to knowing that Katherine feels the same way about him as this Cold One does about this Bella girl.

Bella POV

She sees a leaf falling to the ground where he grazed a branch; the only indication of his direction. She hurries down the path, then runs -- BELLA Edward?! -- and she keeps running, going deeper into the woods... Bella runs through the woods, searching, reminiscent of her opening dream. It gets darker and darker, until we're deep into night --

Bella trips and falls to the damp forest floor. She looks up, the trees spinning around her. She remains on the ground curled into a ball. Darkness shrouding her. Devastation paralyzing her. Bella hears the faint sound of her name being called in the distance. A search party. She's too wrecked to respond. Rain begins to pour; she doesn't register it. She begins to hear an animal sniffing. It gets closer. It sounds large. Scary. Then she hears a whisper

EDWARD (O.S.) Move, Bella. She lifts her head, looks for Edward... but sees something else instead. she sees a dark shape looming in the distance moving toward her. Its eyes reflect light for a split second; they're inhuman, savage. Bella, terrified, manages to drag herself to a cluster of trees. She squeezes between them. Breathing hard. She closes her eyes, trying to disappear... . Bella's eyes open to find herself being carried.

Sam Uley, 20, emerges from the woods carrying Bella.

BILLY It's Sam Uley. He found her.

Charlie bolts to her; he's never moved faster in his life. He wraps his arms around Bella, lifting her from Sam's arms.

CHARLIE Thank you, Sam. Thank God.

Charlie carries Bella to the house.

CHARLIE What were you thinking, Baby? Why were you out there?

BELLA He's... gone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Damon POV

Damon decides to hang around Washington so that he can keep an eye on the girl. he was unsure why he felt the desire to watch over her. Pwrhaps it was that she, like him, had just had her heart ripped out by a vampire.

Damon knew the Cold Ones had a strange propensity for making humans fall in love with them. They claim to be falling in love, but in reality, they just love toying with humans. He had met his fair share of Cold Ones over the course of his Vampire Life.

He heard the buzz of his phone. He looked down to see Elena calling again. She had been calling for the last 4 days, but Damon would not give him this time. It was not his place to run to her rescue every time she needed it. That was Stefan's job.

Damon had decided to let the Scooby gang handle whatever Wicked plan Katherine had concocted. She didn't love him, Elena didn't love him, so why should he run to everyone's rescue.

Besides. this Isabella Swan was currently more intriguing then anything going on in Mystic Falls.

He decided to watch from a distance for now. only time would tell what he would do...

Bella POV

CHARLIE That's it.

BELLA That's what? CHARLIE You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother.

BELLA What? Why? CHARLIE I just - don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died.

BELLA I'm not leaving Forks.

CHARLIE Bells, the bastard's not coming back. It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother. Go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends.

BELLA I like my old friends.

CHARLIE You never even see them anymore. BELLA I do, too. In fact, I'm... um... Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping.

CHARLIE You hate shopping.

BELLA That's how good a friend I am.

CH **ARLIE** Alright. Shopping.

 ** _THAT EVENING_**

BELLA I don't get why are there so many zombie movies.

JESSICA It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something.

Bella glances at her. JESSICA Not that you'd know anything about consuming. You didn't buy anything today.

BELLA I bought something. JESSICA Socks don't count. Course, I was surprised you even called.

BELLA I've been kind of... out of it.

JESSICA Kind of? I mean, at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to "just be friends?" That was really hard

MAN'S VOICE How bout a ride, girls?

As Bella looks across the street four strange men loiter out front next to their motorcycles. A chill runs down her spine, freezing her as she stares at the foursome across the street...

Then suddenly -- a pair of lips lean next to her ear -- EDWARD Move, Bella.

She turns to find Edward standing next to her. Or so it seems. But he's an illusion; an apparition - which becomes clear when -- Jessica steps right into him, dissolving him to nothingness.

JESSICA Come on.

BELLA I know them... I think...

JESSICA Can we just go -- Jessica pulls at her arm, but Bella shakes her off. BELLA I want to see something.

Much to Jessica's frustration, Bella begins to cross the street toward the guys, frightened but drawn.

GUY #1 Alright, we got a taker.

EDWARD Turn around, Bella. This is dangerous. But when she steps backward, he fades. Testing her hallucination, she strides forward again -- Edward's apparition reappears, strides alongside her --

EDWARD Stop. Now.

BELLA ... You're not them. GUY #1 We'll be whoever you want, honey.

Guy #2 pulls up right next to her on his motorcycle.

GUY #2 Ready for a thrill ride? he asks as he extends his hand to help her onto the bike.

She hesitates.

EDWARD Walk away. Go. Edward's apparition appears on the other side of the bike. Bella looks at him with determination -- then climbs on to the back of the bike --

BELLA I can break promises, too.

JESSICA Bella!

The bike lurches forward, going way too fast. As the wind blasts her hair back, she realizes this might have been a mistake --

BELLA ... Wait... Stop - stop! - STOP!

The bike abruptly pulls up short.

GUY #2 Hey, I didn't force nothing on you.

Bella scrambles off, stumbling in the process. . Bella watches them go as Jessica storms up.

JESSICA What the hell is wrong with you?!

BELLA I... saw something. JESSICA You. Are insane. Or suicidal.

BELLA The more dangerous... the more real it was.

JESSICA So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungie- jumping. Don't be a complete freak.

Odf to the shadows, stands a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Damon POV**

He was getting angry with the girl. It seemed she had a death wish. First, falling in love with a Cold One. Second, allowing that Cold One to drive her to near insanity. It wasn't healthy; not that his obsession with Katherine and Elena was any healthier.

He couldn't stand by any longer. It was time to take matters into his own hands, and he knew just how to do it...

 **Bella POV**

The next day at school, Jessica had spread the word of Bella's rendez-vous the previous night. Everyone was staring and talking about her, but no one was talking to her except Angela. Angela seem to be the only one who had not given up on her over the past few weeks. As school came to a close that day, they headed for Bella's truck.

" Bella, it'll be okay. It's gossip today, but it'll be old news tomorrow just like always. Jessica's just angry because Mike is planning to ask you out since Edward-- oh I'm sorry..." Tge look of torment that graced Bella's face at the mention of his name was enough to make Angela come to a complete halt in the conversation.

It felt as if an icepick had been shoved deep into Bella's heart. She stopped, grabbing her chest.

"Bella, are you okay? Do I need to get the nurse? Bella... Bella!" Angela's voice teens with worry barely met Bella's ears.

It felt as if she was having a heart attack. Suddenly, a stranger was behind them. She didn't comprehend the words that he had said to Angela. All she knew is that Angela was gone, and she was alone with the stranger.

The next thing she knew, there was a pair of baby blue eyes, staring into hers. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "You're fine, breathe." His eyes dilated as he said this.

"Are you insane? I'm having a panic attack I am not fine. I'll never be fine again!" Bella gasped between breaths.

The look of shock that covered the stranger's face was strange. It was as if he didn't expect her to respond at all.

Slowly, Bella got control of herself. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said. "My name is Bella." She held out a shaky hand.

"Damon Salvatore, at your service." The stranger smirked, recovering himself quickly.

'Well, Damon. Are you the new grief counselor my dad hired?" She asked in a haughty tone, "Because if you are, I can assure you your help is not wanted or needed. No one can help me except him."

The look of pain that crossed her face nearly broke his heart.

"Well I can assure you, Miss Bella, that I am not a grief counselor. Merely a concerned bystander. But, the person that did this to you can never help you get better. I can assure you of that. I have been where you are and that kind of heartbreak cannot be healed by the person who did it."

His voice was so sincere she almost believed him, but what would a human know about being in love with a Vampire? So instead, she got in her truck, bid him farewell, and headed home.

 **Damon POV**

Damon was at a loss. He didn't understand why his compulsion didn't work on this girl. It was time to do some digging. He would find out how to help her, if it was the last thing he did. As much as he hated to do it, it was time to ask for help, so he'd call the witch.

He doubted Bonnie would want to help, but she was his only option. He knew that he was the cause of her grandmother's death, but those were just trivial details. What was important right now was this girl.

"Hello, little witch."

"Damon, tell me right now why I should not just hang up on you. First, you brought about the death of my grandma, and then you left us to get Stefan out of trouble on our own. What could you possibly want from me that I would help you with? Speak quickly I'm about to hang up." Bonnie's callous attitude was expected. He knew she would be angry.

"I'm in Washington. I'm trying to help a human girl who has fallen for a Cold One who left her. I tried to compel the sadness away, but it didn't work. I do not smell Vervain on her at all. I need you to help me help this human girl. Please, Bonnie. And you cannot tell Elena or Stefan."

The sincerity in his voice struck Bonnie as odd. It was almost as if he cared for this girl. But this was Damon Salvatore, he didn't care about anyone but itself. However, since there was a human involved, it was her duty to help.

"I'll look into it and see what I can find. But first I need to know what a Cold One is.""Thank you, Bonnie. You have no idea how much this helps. A Cold One is a vampire subspecies, although they sparkle so in my opinion." At this, the contempt in Damon's voice was obvious, "Their skin cannot be penetrated by anything except fire or another vampire. Their saliva is venom. They have no heartbeat. They do not bleed. The Venom they inject into a human turns a human into a cold one if it does not kill them first. Anything else you need to know, you can find in my bedroom in my personal Library."

"Wow, this must be important if you're allowing me into your bedroom unsupervised." Bonnie laughed, "What is it about this human girl that's got you all worked up?"

"That's for me to know," he snarled and hung up.

Now to wait...


	4. Chapter Four

**Mystic Falls**

Bonnie was trying to decide the best way to handle this situation. She should have just told the truth. Now what would she do?

"Bonnie Bennett! You of all people know how dangerous Damon is!" Elena shrieked. "What has gotten into you?"

Bonnie bit back the bike that rose in her throat. Well too laye now, "Elena, he's hot. I can't help the feelings that I have. You, of all people, should understand." She deserately wanted to gag.

She had made it to Damon's room and got the books on Cold Ones. Lucjiky, she was able to stuff them in her bag beforr she was caught by Elena and Stefan.

"Bonnie, my brother killed your Gran. Why are you really here? You can't love him." Stefan responded.

" You put songs sort of witchy hex on his room didn't you?" Elena asked, hooeful.

 _Damn! Why didn't I think of this!_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"Look. I have to get home. I'll text you later. Bye!" Bonnie rushed past them, down the stairs and out the door.

As she got in her car, she sent a text to Damon.

 _You are so lucky there is a human involved..._ She text him everything so he would be prepared for the backlash.

 _Awww, witchy woo likes me!!! I'm touched ;)_ _Shut up, Damon!_

 **Forks, WA**

 **Bella POV**

Bella drove to the meadow. It was the one thing that Edward couldn't destroy or hide from her. The memories were all here too.

Bella soon realize she was not alone. Across the meadow, came a familiar form.

BELLA Laurent?

LAURENT Bela! I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here.

BELLA I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend. LAURENT Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, "The Enemy."

BELLA You tried to help us. LAURENT I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?

Bella's smile falters, fear beginning to dawn on her. BELLA Um... something like that.

LAURENT Do the Cullens visit often?

Suddenly, Edward's apparition appears between them.

EDWARD Lie.

BELLA Absolutely. All the time.

EDWARD Lie better.

BELLA I'll tell them you stopped by.

Bella tried to relax. She was, after all, a horrible liar.

"Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?"

LAURENT I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult, living on nothing but animals.

Suddenly, he was inches from her. She could now see the crimson of his irises.

LAURENT Tell me Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to cheat?

Bella steps away from him. LAURENT But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria.

BELLA You're still friends. LAURENT More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you.

BELLA That's... too bad. LAURENT Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate.

Bella begins to realize that she will not live through this encounter. Terror radiates from her in waves.

Edward appears to her again.

EDWARD Threaten him. BELLA Edward will know who did it. He'll come after both of you.

LAURENT I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected? Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you. BELLA No, Laurent... LAURENT No, no, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully - whereas I'll make it very quick. And you smell so... mouth watering.

He faces her, taking in her scent, bloodlust building. She whispers to herself BELLA Edward. I love you.

Laurent is milliseconds from biting - then abruptly, his expression changes. He sees something in the forest behind Bella - and it terrifies him.

LAURENT I... don't believe it.

He steps back.

Bella's confused as she realizes he's no longer focused on her... she follows his eyes, slowly turning... to find behind her, a tall, handsome, slightly familiar face.

The cocky smirk baffles her. Could he not see Laurent's eyes? Fearing for his safety, she turns quickly.

 **BELLA** Run. He will kill you.

 **DAMON** No, la mia piccola farfalla. He will die today. Not I. And, most definitely, not you.

The look of gerage in his eyes almost made her believe him. He waw human thou, so what chance could he stand.

He rushed ar Laurent, who had tried to slip away when Bella distracted Damon.

Damon flew into him, teeth bared, veins popping. He grabbed the Cold One by the throat, slamming him hatd enough to the ground to crack the earth beneath them. He pulled one of Laurent's arms loose with a sound similar to ripping metal. Laurent howled in pain. That howl, however, was the last sound he would ever make. Damon pulled his throat out and made quick work of dismembering and burning the body.

Damon's baby blue eyes were the last thing Bella saw before her world went black...


End file.
